


Yasmine Fournier, the French psychopath

by Koi_YTP



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Breakup, College, Death, Fighting, Idols, Overseas tour, Undeath, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi_YTP/pseuds/Koi_YTP
Summary: Yasmine Fournier is a 19 year old college student living in Paris.  However, on her final day at college, the seemingly most unlikely of things puts the peace and lush life she is living in grave danger.  Can she survive?





	1. Life doesn't end with death

30 June 2017, HEC Paris.  19 year old Yasmine Fournier has a job interview at Paris Zoological Park the next day, but is enjoying what is her last day as a college student.  Making her way back to class after lunch with her best friends, Emma Leblanc, Iris Moreau and Lila Dupont, when she hears her bf, Axel Martin, talking to his friends, slagging of Lila and calling her a “dirty hoe” for having sex with her bf in a public unisex toilet.  Yasmine turned her head to face Axel, her face twitching like a rabbit’s nose in absolute disgust at what she had just heard. After about a minute of staring at Axel with her face looking like a mangled chair that had just been hit over a professional wrestler’s back multiple times, thinking about those words, Yasmine made her way over to him.  She looked him in the eyes and said “Axel, come with me a minute. There’s something we need to talk about.”

 

They went over to near an open door that leads out to the parking lot outside the college.  Yasmine started by saying “I heard a conversation you were having with your friends as I was walking back to class with mine, and I heard some comments about Lila.”

 

Axel quickly responded by asking “You mean about her having sex with her bf in a public toilet?”

“That was exactly what I heard,” Yasmine answered, with her tone of voice dropping, “you and your friends calling her a dirty hoe.  She’s not been going around sleeping with half the boys here.”

 

Axel joked by saying “I wouldn’t be surprised if other boys started coming out with claims that she had.”

 

“Funniest joke of the year,” Yasmine commented sarcastically.  “Back to being srs, I don’t want to be in a relationship with someone who thinks such things of my friends bc of where they have sex.  I’m sry Axel, we’re over.”

 

Axel’s eyebrows started sinking between his eyes, like the Titanic.  He told Yasmine in an increasingly angry tone “If I can’t have you, nobody can!”  He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and tried to stab Yasmine in the chest with it.  She put her right arm up to block. As it went in, everyone around fell silent and looked at them.  As Axel retracted it, Yasmine kicked him in the thigh, bending him over, and dropping her left elbow on his neck.  He immediately got back up, and tried to stab her again.

 

It was at this point that Emma rushed in, punching the knife out of Axel’s hand, sustaining a small cut on one of her fingers.  She then made some distance between Axel and Yasmine, by chopping him in the chest about ten times. While this was happening, Axel’s best friend, Elias Chastain, to spear Yasmine through the open door, spilling the fight out into the parking lot.  As he got up, he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Lila had managed to lock him in a sleeper hold, and shouted at him “You think I sleep with boys behind my bf’s back? I’ll make you sleep and when you wake up, ask one of your friends if I slept with you!  If they have any form of decency to tell the truth, they’ll say no!”

 

The fight was brutal.  Iris had received a black eye from Axel, and there was a huge dent on the bonnet of a staff member’s car from where one of Axel’s friends had thrown Emma into it.  It was at this point that Elias regained consciousness, he got up and ran at Yasmine, leaping into the air with his elbow pointed towards her, but she managed to catch him round the throat, looking for a chokeslam.  Elias broke free with a forearm to Yasmine’s ear, and tried to kick her in the face, but she ducked, and with a sweeping kick low down, managed to tackle him to the floor and started throwing punches.

 

Axel fought off Lila, at which point Yasmine stood up from beating Elias up.  Slowly and quietly, he crept up behind her, and got his knife ready. Emma shouted to Yasmine “Watch your back!” but it was too late, Axel had stabbed her in the back, going between two ribs and piercing a lung.  As Yasmine felt the knife sink in, her eyes went open as wide as a double French door will open, and when it was retracted, turned around to look at Axel. It then started getting more difficult to breathe, as blood poured out of the stab wound on her back and multiple on her right arm, staining her clothes a deep red.  She fell to her knees, and started coughing.

 

Axel walked away, and Iris went to Yasmine and noticed her experiencing breathing difficulties.  She shouted to Emma “Go to reception and ask them to call an ambulance. Yasmine’s struggling to breathe!”  Emma did just that. Yasmine’s parents were also called and notified that she was being taken to hospital.

 

On the way to the hospital, Yasmine started coughing blood.  When she arrived, her injuries were examined by doctors, who found that it was too late to save her.  They broke the news to her when they had come to the conclusion, and her parents when they arrived. When her parents got there, they were taken to see her by the doctor that had diagnosed the injuries as fatal.

 

Yasmine was coughing when her parents entered the room she was in, but she stopped, and looked up at them.  She said “Thx for giving me a wonderful life. It was short but very enjoyable. I love you.” The last thing she saw before closing her eyes for the final time was a tear trickle down her mum’s cheek.  A few seconds after her eyes closed, as that tear fell onto her cheek, she passed.

 

4 March 2019, Saga, Japan.  Yasmine wakes up w/ a fireplace welded around her neck in a mansion.  In confusion, she shouts “why is there a fireplace welded round my neck!?  And how am I awake rn!? I died!”

 

Sakura heard her from the other side of the wall.  “Saki, I think Yasmine has woken up. You should go get her out of the fireplace.”  Saki goes and does just that. Yasmine sees a blonde girl, 5ft tall, enter the room.  She turns around, Yasmine sees that she’s a zombie. She gets her fists ready, but then the girl takes her head off, drags her body a couple feet, and puts her head back on.  Yasmine leaps up w/ and uppercut that knocks the girl’s head off.

 

The girl snaps at her w/ “Why the fuck did you do that, bitch?!”

 

“Just defending myself from a zombie.  Don’t want to become one,” Yasmine replies.  “Anyway, why did the doctors lie to me when I got to the hospital after being stabbed?  I didn’t die.”

 

The girl tries not to laugh at the irony as she puts her head back on her body.  “You did die, and you are a zombie.”

 

Yasmine was about to walk out the room, when in the shock of hearing what she just heard, span round w/ a surprised look on her face and said “wait what?!”

 

The girl replied w/ “Let me explain.  I’m the leader of the world’s first, and so far only, zombie idol group, and our manager decided you’d make a good addition to it.  So Yasmine, have any questions?”

 

“Why was my head stuck in a fireplace and what’s your name?” were the questions Yasmine asked.

 

The girl’s answers were “last night before me and the others went to bed, we were watching a TV premiere of a new movie, when you came in and attacked.  So to stop you, I took you down and pinned you to the floor, one of the others took your head off, I placed your body near the fireplace before your head was put back on.  And for my name, Saki. Now, why don’t you come for breakfast with us?”

 

“Ok,” Yasmine replied, slightly confused at how she’d become a zombie but excited to meet the girls she’ll be performing as an idol alongside and their manager.

 

After breakfast,  Kotaro led the girls into the prison cell where he tells them what their next performance is, but he had a huge, shock surprise for them this time.  “I see we have a not-so-dead Yasmine Fournier with us today! Maybe I should introduce her to all of you!”

 

“And the other way around?” Yasmine asked out of curiosity.

 

“NO!  I DID THAT BEFORE YOU WOKE UP BAKA ZOMBIE!” Kotaro screamed in her face.  “Now with that out of the way, I’ll get to the introductions. Leading the group is a girl that, in the 90s, took over all of Kyushu with the biker gang Dorami.  Number 2, the legendary kamikaze squad leader, Saki Nikaidō! Next is a participant in the great idol war of the 21st century, finding great success with Iron Frill.  Number 3, the legendary Heisei idol, Ai Mizuno! Also in the group, an idol from when idols were on the rise in the 80s, successful aswell, but this time on her own. Number 4, the legendary Showa idol, Junko Konno!  Next, going back to the 18th century, a top oiran in the Meiji era. Number 5, the legendary courtesan, Yūgiri! And from being born a boy to the youngest transgender star this world has ever seen, she is destined for great things.  Number 6, the legendary child actress prodigy, Lily Hoshikawa! There’d obviously be someone stand out in this group, and that’s what this girl does, as she never was famous for anything. Number 1, Sakura Minamoto!”

 

“And Sakura is the legendary, what?” Yasmine cut Kotaro short.

 

“She is not legendary,” Kotaro answered before introducing the final member of the group.  “Number 0, the legendary Tae Yamada!”

 

“Tae is legendary for?” as another question leaves Yasmine’s mouth.

 

“YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW THAT!” Kotaro shouted loudly.  “Anyway, on to what I want to tell you all. For the first time, we are going on tour!”

 

“T-tour?” Junko muttered, hoping it wouldn’t mean she’d have to get on a plane.

 

“We are going to France!” was the next announcement about the tour to come out of Kotaro’s mouth.  “14 day tour, one performance every two days. In the order that the performances will be in, you will be performing in Lyon, Monaco, Nice, Marseille, Bordeaux, Nantes and Paris.”

 

Realising that Yasmine is French, Ai asked “is that why you bought Yasmine back as an eighth member?”

 

Kotaro then revealed why Yasmine is no longer dead.  “In case I failed on bringing back one of you original seven, I had Yasmine as a backup plan, but then I decided on doing a tour of France, and since she’s from France, I decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to have her miss out because she was too busy being dead.  She will be performing before the tour, but due to how she died, she’ll only be performing once every two concerts, and then she’ll start doing every concert with the tour. Just to see if she can still keep breathing healthily with that much work.”

 

Yasmine thought to herself _wow!  I can’t wait to shine in front of the people I grew up with!_

 

Kotaro then continued “it wasn’t easy getting you lot passports to make the tour possible.  In order to avoid giving away your zombie identities, I had to get birth certificates that say you were born the number of years you were dead for later than you actually were and give you all different names.”

 

Realising that they’d have to go on a plane, Junko showed a little fear in her eyes.  Remembering when Sakura told her that Junko died in a plane crash, Ai told Junko “remember at Saga Rock when there was lightning and I was scared, but you supported me so I could finish the show?  Now its time for me to return the favour.”

 

While that was happening, Yasmine’s eyes went as wide open as they would, she covered her right eye w/ her right hand and a huge psychopathic grin formed on her face as she silently chuckled.  All the other girls didn’t notice it due to admiring how supportive Ai and Junko are of eachother, that is except for one of them, who out of the corner of her eye noticed Yasmine looking like she wanted to kill someone.  It was Saki, who had killed many ppl when she was alive. She asked Yasmine “are you having unhinged thoughts?”

 

At that point, Yasmine removed her hand from her face as her expression went back to normal.  She then simply replied w/ “no.”

 

Saki didn’t trust that answer.


	2. Plotting for Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yasmine makes her debut, Saki remains in pursuit of the true answer.

After a good first day a member of Franchouchou, which included impressing the other girls in the training room w/ her athleticism, discovering that the TV in the mansion is a smart TV (which only Kotaro had previously known) and discovering smth that was familiar to her from the first decade of her life while playing outside w/ Romero, Yasmine was making her way to the room that in the morning after being introduced to the other girls, Saki had shown her that she’d be sleeping in.  As she was about to put her hand on the handle, the door opened. Saki came out of the door, and, noticing Yasmine, told her that “all the other girls are done in the bathroom. When I’m done in there, its free for you.”

 

When she walked in the room, Yasmine saw a futon next to Tae’s and opposite Sakura’s.  It had brand new pajamas for her to wear, that’s how she knew it was the one she’d be sleeping in.  W/ the obvious exception of Saki, who was using the bathroom, all the other girls were sitting on their futons, ready to sleep in a few minutes, talking to eachother.  She sat down on her own futon, putting her pajamas, that she had yet to put on, on her lap for now. Sakura noticed that the futon opposite her now had a zombie sitting on it, and said “hey Yasmine, enjoyed your first day here?”

 

“I have,” Yasmine replied.  She then pulled a tamagotchi out of her pocket.  “I was outside playing w/ Romero before coming here, and just before we came in, I noticed this lying on the floor.”

 

Surprised that Saki didn’t notice and pick it up at any point since she woke up as a zombie, Ai then wondered out loud “how has Saki not noticed that yet?  She’s been here for months!”

 

“Saki likes tamagotchi?” left Yasmine’s mouth.  “I used to have one of these when I was alive. My friends also did, we used to share them every so often.  Although we did lose interest when we were 10.”

 

After seeing them be a popular thing for more than half of her life, this surprised Sakura, who asked “so they went out of fashion?”

 

The answer Yasmine gave was “you could put it that way.  They continued to be a thing, but nowhere near as popular post-2008.  Anyway, I guess I should get changed now, but I’m worried that you lot might find it abit perverted and pedophilic doing so in the same room as a minor.”

 

This prompts Lily to reassure Yasmine “I don’t mind.”

 

And w/ that reassurance, Yasmine starts taking off her shirt while the other girls continue to talk to eachother.  As the shirt comes off, her big boobs are seen by Tae in the corner of her eye. She turns her head to look in awe at the breasts, slightly larger than her own, looking at them w/ the curiosity of a child discovering a thing they like for the first time.  At first, this confuses Yasmine, as she doesn’t know what quite to make of it. But then she starts to find it amusing, as she hears Sakura start to chuckle in reaction to it.

 

“Tae has a legendary personality” Sakura is heard muttering under her laughing.

 

While this was going on, Junko noticed a rip in Yasmine’s bra, the rip stops at the exact point where the one on her shirt in the chest area does.  She figures out that this is no coincidence, and it comes into her head that Yasmine was killed by another living being. However, she is too shy to bring it up, so she just remained volume 0.

 

_ Big tiddies.  Do I feel myself going moist? _  Ai thought to herself.

 

Just as Yasmine had finished changing, Saki came in.  “I’m back. Bathroom’s free for you, Yasmine. But first, I wanna know what you were really thinking earlier.”

 

Yasmine grew a slightly twisted grin on her face and then it went away, before she said “I already told you, nothing.  What was the point in asking again, juvenile delinquent?” After asking the question, she got up and walked towards the door.

 

“J-juvenile?!  What makes you think that!?” Saki snapped in anger.

 

“That cute little flat chest of yours!” Yasmine shouted w/ her head turned away from Saki as she walks out the door.

 

“FLAT!?  WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLAT!?” Saki yelled, and then breathing heavily, muttered under her breath “I’ll fucking kill you.”

 

  * It is at this moment that I have a nervous breakdown trying to decide whether or not to google when the term flat chest was coined in order to see if a question by Yugiri would make sense.  As a result, things don’t go like that.



 

Once Saki had calmed down, she followed up w/ “I guess what I’ve been wearing today makes it impossible to tell that I’m a C cup.”

 

  * I wrote that confused on C cup due to smth that happened on discord in early January w/ a girl claiming to be both flat and a C cup yet someone else saying that C cup is neither flat nor big.  If yk plz leave a comment clarifying this mess I’ve caused.



 

Saki then wondered out loud “why hasn’t Yasmine called Ai and Junko flat yet?  They’re B cup.”

 

This made Ai flustered, who responded w/ “baka.”

 

The next night, Franchouchou were backstage at a concert, Yasmine’s debut.  After the performance, after having a photo taken w/ some fans by Sakura, Saki went over to Yasmine and took her behind a curtain.  “Now we’re here on our own w/ no one else to hear it, what were you thinking yesterday?”

 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Yasmine asked.

 

“Promise.  And I won’t break it because loyalty.”

 

“Ok, here goes,” Yasmine took a deep breath that was like a vacuum sucking the air away.  “Its something do do with my death. I had a boyfriend, but I overheard him saying some false shit about one of my friends and saying that she was a hoe.  That was the end of our relationship. Because I dumped him, he pulled out a knife and tried to kill me. A huge fight broke out, my friends fighting for me, his fighting for him.  In the end, he stabbed me in the back, piercing a lung. I was taken to the hospital, where I died in front of my parents. Since yesterday, I have sworn that I will get revenge, and he will live the rest of his life that not even murder will stop people from getting even with him.”

 

Saki was surprised Pikachu, but then she said “so you were in a relationship with a yandere, then he killed you for the breakup.”

 

Not knowing what a yandere was, due to having not had any interest in anime in her life, asked “what’s a yandere?”

 

“I’ll tell you back at the mansion.  We’d best get back to the fans now.”

 

Ai had overheard them when she passed by the curtain, and listened.  They emerged from the curtain, and her face went redder than Youtube’s logo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Ai react to finding out about Yasmine's intentions?


	3. Ai know what you're thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing Yasmine talking to Saki, Ai is concerned for the group's reputation. But will a certain event lead to her showing it?

Saki took Ai’s hand and jumped through an open window onto the balcony, closing the window behind.  “How long were you listening for?”

 

Ai’s face blushed as bright as a phone screen.  She looked at her feet for a few secs before looking back up at Saki and stuttering “I-I heard it all.  B-but its not like it’ll actually happen, r-right?”

 

“From the look on Yasmine’s face when she says it, she looks pretty intent” was the answer Saki gave.  “That being said, I’m not 100% sure.”

 

“B-baka!” Ai slapped Saki in the face.  “O-of course she won’t!”

 

Saki took out Ai’s legs w/ a sweeping kick, before leaving the room.

 

The next morning, the girls gathered ready for Kotaro to tell them what they’d be doing that day.  Kotaro put his face right up to Yasmine’s. “ **_UWU!_ ** ” he yelled.

 

Ai then turned around, told Yasmine to go w/ her, and walked out the door.

 

“Are you seriously thinking about doing that?”

 

“Doing what?”  Yasmine asked.

 

“Beating the shit out of your ex.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“B-baka!  Y-you’re gonna ruin our reputation!”

 

Yasmine felt concerned.  “Don’t tell anyone, or I’ll throw you out a window.”

 

Ai shuddered, fearing the thought that it could possibly happen during a lightning storm.

 

At about 5pm, Kotaro took the rest of the girls out to their next performance.  Yasmine was left to do what she wants in the mansion. Being the highly intelligent creature she is, she had a feeling that a burglar attack was possible, and prepared accordingly.  She put makeup on as soon as they left, remembering how Kotaro did it the night before. She didn’t want to give away the group’s zombie identity while she was on her own.

 

Yasmine was playing outside w/ Romero when a gang of boys on motorbikes pulled up outside the gates.  The leader banged on the bars of the gate and shouted to her “hey you! Cute girl in there! Are you single?”

 

This obviously got Yasmine’s attention, while Romero was chasing the ball that she had just threw for him.  She went over to the gate and answered “yes, I am.”

 

The leader responded to this answer w/ “I’d like to get to know you, then maybe we could end up in a relationship if we feel like it *winks*.  What ya think?”

 

“I’d like to stay single for now,” Yasmine replied, “maybe in the future, but not now.”

 

The leader of the gang visibly got incredibly pissed off by this.  He shouted “time to die!” then threw a spiked titanium club through the gate and started climbing over it.  Yasmine picked the club up as he got to the top of the gate, and as he jumped down, she rammed it into his cock and bollocks just before he hit the floor.  He went down in a chimchar battle cry as blood started to appear on his trousers.

 

Another member’s eyes went wide open and yelled “HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR LEADER!  TIME TO SEVERELY OUTNUMBER YOU I SEE!” and w/ that, he got on his bike and drove full speed into the gate.  The gate opened, but the bike stopped, yeeting him into a tree.

 

The other three members of the gang walked through the now open gate.  However, this was after the performance ended, so the van pulled up, Kotaro got out of it, saw what was going on and reacted w/ “who THE FUCK OPENED THE GATE, BROKE THE LOCK AND BENT ONE SIDE OF IT!?”  Saki walked up behind one of the guys and uppercutted him in the balls, sending him flying over her head.

 

He recognised her as the girl that bought peace between two rival bike gangs, as she turned around and curb stomped his face.  Another of them Yasmine took out by using the spiked club on his knees, then the other put his hand on her throat, but then felt smth biting his pp.  It was Romero. He flung him over the wall, circumcizing him in the process. Looks like he won’t be ridiculed for being supot if he ever goes to Philippines.

 

Ai walked up to Yasmine, looking both surprised and pissed off.  “That honestly gives what you said abit of believability. However, I still hope it doesn’t happen.”

 

Kotaro told the girls that their next performance was five days away, and then they went into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2 days late bc I got carried away w/ what I was doing on saturday. Did archery w/ my family for my brother's bd, then the time I had at home was spent watching the final ep of this year's season of Battlebots and playing fifa 20 for the first time. However, next chapter, I hope to bring an original song into the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, can Saki get an answer she's willing to believe out of Yasmine?


End file.
